Two gems
by Sun the man of Hope
Summary: A male gem and his female gem escape Homeworld to reach their new home called 'Earth'.


"I love you, apatite. I can't believe we are finally leaving Homeworld and the best part is, we are leaving it together." A male gem said, brushing her hair with his hand.

"There's no one else I want to leave with Topaz. No one will never take you away from me." Apatite said.

"Nor shall anyone take you away from me. Not even that damn Yellow diamond. I was such a fool to face her, I'm not strong enough. Thank you for getting us out of there. You said we're heading out to the planet 'Earth' right?" Topaz asked, kissing her a few times.

"Indeed, Rose will help us. We'll be there soon." Apatite said.

"Rose has been so good to us. It will be good to see her again, let us sleep my love. Could we snuggle? I have been liking how soft and warm you are." Topaz said, blushing.

"Of course we can." Apatite said, snuggling Topaz.

 _-Down on earth-_

The Crystal gems were relaxing around the house. Pearl was folding clothes while Steven, Peridot, Garnet and Amethyst were watching television. Suddenly, a loud noise came from outside.

"What was that guys?" Steven asked.

"We better go and check. Let's get going." Garnet said.

"So, this is Earth. Rose picked a nice planet to stay at." Topaz said, carrying Apatite out of the pod.

"She did, didn't she? Always heard stories about this place, it's not what they said. It's beautiful." Apatite said.

"Who are you?" Garnet asked.

"What do you want?" Amethyst asked.

"Who are they?" Steven asked.

"Stay back Steven. They could be trouble." Pearl said.

"Hello, I'm Blue Apatite." Apatite said.

"I'm Topaz. It is good to see some fellow Gems." Topaz said.

The Gems stood there in shock while Steven's eyes brighten.

"A male gem. I didn't know those exist." Steven said, running to Topaz and Apatite.

"Steven! No!" Pearl exclaimed.

"Hi, I'm Steven Universe and those are Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl and Peridot. It's nice to meet you." Steven said.

"Hello, aren't you a sweet little human. You're so cute!" Apatite said, picking up Steven and hugging him.

"Indeed he is, dear. It is nice to meet you, Steven Universe." Topaz said, messing with Steven's hair.

"Steven, get away from that male gem. They're dangerous!" Pearl shouted.

"Why, he seems safe. What's so bad about male gems?" Steven said.

"Male gems are very rare and tend to destroy everything. The last one almost destroy all of Homeworld and half of our race. The diamonds wants to destroy each and every one of that to make sure that doesn't happen again. But it seems this one got away." Peridot informed.

"I dont wish to fight. But if you are going to provoke me, then prepare for a fight of your life." Topaz said, getting into his fighting stance.

"I'll deal with this girl." Garnet said, putting on her gauntlets.

"Awwww yeah! Let's have some fun!" Amethyst shouted, transforming into her wrestling form.

"Touch him and you wish you weren't made." Apatite said, pulling out her battle ax.

"I'll stay over here." Peridot said.

"Bring it on!" Amethyst shouted, charging at Topaz.

Topaz Grabs Amethysts arm and flips her over, punching her in the gut continuously

"Steven, get away from these two!" Garnet exclaimed, charging at Apatite.

Pearl quickly gets Steven out of the way as Garnet ran towards Apatite with a power punch which Apatite was able to dodge and manage a clean hit with her ax sending her back to a rocky wall.

:Steven, stay here. Peridot, keep an eye on him." Pearl ordered, pulling out her spear.

"You got it." Peridot said.

"Pearl, wait!" Steven called, but never got a response.

As Topaz keeps his offensive on amethyst, then pearl comes in and attacks him from behind, piercing his back with her spear

"AAAGGHH!" Topaz shouted, pulling out the spear and lands one punch on pearl, sending her into the ocean. Then Amethyst surprise attacks Topaz and corners him as he is damaged badly.

"Topaz!" Apatite exclaimed. "How dare you!" Apatite shouted, her eyes filled with anger. The gems began to float as words circle around them before putting them in individual bubbles of frozen time. Apatite then runs over to Topaz. "Topaz are you alright?" Apatite asked.

"Unngh... I still haven't healed from when I fought yellow diamond. But I-"Topaz stops as his eyes widened and his face burned with anger. "RAAAAAH!" Topaz shouted.

"See, that was what I was talking about." Peridot said.

Topaz charges over at the frozen in time Garnet and landed one hard axe kick to her head and made herself be planted into the ground with only her head popping out. He then goes to the frozen amethyst and kick her into a few boulders. His body was becoming more robust and his face was becoming that of a monster.

"What's wrong with him, Peridot?" Steven asked.

"This is what male gems can do, whenever they are damaged to a certain point, they're bodies react to the pain and become what is known as a "Carnage gem". They are very difficult to defeat in this form. I don't see Garnet or the others taking him down." Peridot informed.

"Is there a way for him to... I don't know, stop?" Steven asked.

"His partner could calm the male gem down to where he stops or..." Peridot said.

"Or what?" Steven asked.

"His gem could be destroyed and he will no longer be a threat." Peridot said, making Steven worried for Topaz.

Apatite sees Topaz on a rampage and runs to him. "Topaz! It's alright! they can't hurt you." Apatite said, hugging Topaz, making him slow down and soon stop. "Please, calm yourself." Apatite said.

Topaz's body returns to normal, along with his face as he calms down "Apa... tite." Topaz said, he gasps as he sees the destruction that was around them. "I didn't hurt you did I? Please tell me I didn't hurt you."

"No, you didn't. It's alright. The only thing that matters right now is you, you're hurt." Apatite said.

"Yeah... you're right... I just need to lay down and-" Topaz stops as he poofs into smoke and turns into his gem.


End file.
